Harry, The Stranger and TheUrn Of Villeous 4 / 8
by mveela
Summary: The action begins here. So does the R /H part of the story . Some Humor,Mystery, Drama,and lots of General.


  
  
A/N: All the important characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The rest of the characters belong to me.   
Got a couple of emails telling me to split it up into smaller pieces. So here it goes  
__You have four ways to read this story:  
1- You can read . The Stranger Within, and The Return of the Stranger. Then read this story  
2- You can read this story by itself. As a stand-alone piece. Then read the other two.  
3- You can read the first chapter then go back and read The Return of the Stranger, then Read The Stranger Within. And then read the rest of this story.  
4- If you have read The Stranger Within and The Return of the Stranger. You can skip to chapter 2 and read from there on. Not a great idea but you can.  
  
Please R/R. Good or Bad. Just be constructive. Let me know what you think of my style. And if I should write some more. All feedback is appreciated. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
**************************************************************************  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
Al could not believe, how you got to Diagon Alley, he felt like a fish out of water, nothing made sense, from Walking into The Leaky Cauldron, to the actual entrance to Diagon Alley, some of the shops, and the way people dressed, and finally they got to Muggle's. This place, almost looked normal, like one of the bars he was used to going in The States.   
  
Harry walked in first, Al and Hermione followed him. Several people said hello to Harry and Hermione, but much to Al's surprise just as many, if not more where saluting him, most by name. Then he saw a table with five goblins, Hermione told him not to worry, Al went by, and all the goblins put their palms together and vowed their heads. Al was not sure what to do, but he turned around facing them, and did the same. A couple of them said " It has been a long time Al, it is good to see you." Al said " Yes it has, it is good to see all of you . " He had no idea who these things where or what they where, but he figure , first and foremost be polite.  
  
Fred and George could not believe it, "Al, it is so good to see you, we thought you would never come around."  
  
They all sat down got some drinks.  
  
Fred brought Al a single malt, with ice, and no water. " How did you know?.....Thanks."  
  
Ginny came in, saw Al and gave a hug and told him it was really good to see him." So you are the girl, I saw in the other photograph". Ginny said, she remembered when they had that picture taken, that it was the day of the opening of the bar. That he had brought a camera, to take some muggle pictures, just in case he wanted to show them to other friends, everyone had to be standing still. " I cannot show pictures with people moving and waving, the muggle world is not ready for that. ", he had told her at the time. Ginny remembered , what a great time they all had.  
  
For the next three hours they all kept telling Al, all kind of stories and giving him all kinds of explanations about the wizarding world. Finally around eleven, Ron showed up. And they. had more drinks and new stories. It was almost too much to handle in one day, but he was finding a lot of answers to all the questions he had. Why he had bought so many antiques, and why he had known so much about them, and why he didn't anymore, what those coins where. During part of the evening, in passing he mentioned to Ron, he had found thousands of them, he could not believe it, and just said " You and Harry just don't care about money."  
  
" Ron, there are some things in life, more important than money."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, and said " You are right."  
  
Fred and George told Al, how he was part owner of the bar. And that they had been making deposits, into his account at the bank, once a month. Al told them, he had wondered, where those cash deposits where coming from, but had not inquired about it, with the bank, it was one of the many things he had on his list. But he had some many other concerns, that where more important, he had left that one for last.  
  
When they where ready to leave, Harry asked Al if he had a pen with him. He did, Harry too it, and put a spell on it. and then put a spell on Al. and told him from now on, he would be able to see their house and The Leaky Cauldron and with the pen, he would be able to open the entrance to Diagon Alley, they all told him not to say anything to anybody.  
  
" Do you all think, someone is going to believe me. How many drinks have you all had ?."  
  
Al offered to take Hermione home, he had driven to the Alley. But she told him, she could get home safely on her own, and that she would see him the next day. Then she told him about apparating and how easy it was for some people, she did say, it was not easy for all, and that she would show him, some day.  
  
That night, Al felt like he was back to normal, for the last few months he had doubted his sanity on more than one occasion, but now it was all making sense. He wished he could remembered some of his previous lives, so many memories gone. What a sacrifice he had made for that friend. He still was not clear about that, plus he had a few more questions, actually he had thousands, but at least he was not going crazy, not as long as he didn't tell any of his muggle friends. " Muggles what a word."  
  
Al and Hermione got together the next day, they went for a walk in the muggle world. That is how Hermione refer to it. They talked, she answered a few more of his questions . Like why he sacrificed himself for Hagrid. Hermione told him, that Hagrid had saved his life and had just done it out of the goodness of his heart, that he had always had a special place for Hagrid in his life.  
  
"Will I ever see him "  
  
She told him, she was not sure if that was a good idea, at least not right now, maybe soon. She also explained about the mail service and the owls, and how the ministry worked, and some of the things that it did. And how they went to school. She also told him about Harry and what he had done and what Ron, and what she had done.  
  
They went to dinner, in a muggle restaurant, Hermione admitted it was the first time in years she had spend so much time in the muggle world. She also told Al, she liked the wizarding world , and had no plans to change her life style.  
  
He told her, he understood, and those where not his intentions, it was just that after yesterday, he wanted a day in an environment that he was familiar with, plus the park they had gone to, was beautiful just like her. Those where the things, that she always found so appealing about Al. How come Ron had never said those things to her.   
  
Al also said that the food at the restaurant was excellent. And he was right about that, Hermione admitted.  
  
For the next three weeks Al's and Hermiones life. became almost a routine. Get together after, she was off work, go to dinner usually at Muggle's once in a while eat at home. But it was mostly in the wizarding world. Al had tried to get Hermione to go dancing with him, quite a few times, but she just refused. A good friend of his had the hottest club in town, it was called 3PM. Al had gone a couple of times, after leaving Hermione, and he found the place just great, but could not convince her to go.  
  
He was finally able, to convince her, to take an extra day from work, and they went down to Mallorca. Al had gone down there a few days before to get the house ready, and Thursday afternoon Hermione showed up. She apparated, he was coming into the house from the back, when - she was there- " WhoooH, are trying to give me a heart attack, but what a great way to travel." Hermione told him this was as far as she would feel comfortably apparating. Al asked her if she could take him back with her.? She said she would. But not to get into the habit, muggles where not suppose to travel this way, and The Ministry would give her a fine, if they found out.  
  
It was a great weekend, the weather was perfect, the sun, the water, the food. Everything was idyllic, except for the sad realization that Al was coming to, one could not live in both worlds. He understood what Harry had told him that first day. He would come an visit the wizarding world but he lived in the muggle world. He wanted for Hermione to meet some of his friends, but she didn't want to. She said it would be too difficult to explain or to hide who she was. She was great, he loved spending time with her, but to spend the rest of his life in her world, was not going to be an option.  
  
They talked about that, their last night in Mallorca. Hermione agreed, it would be difficult for both of them, but probably harder for him. But that she had made a decision a long time ago, that her life would not be in the muggle world.  
  
They left Sunday night. Hermione grabbed Al by the hand, and they where gone.  
  
After getting back to London, Al told her. " No matter what happens between us, apparating was worth finding you."  
  
That week they only saw each other, a couple of times. One of them was to go see a movie. It was something Hermione wanted to do. She said she had not gone to see a movie, in over fifteen years. Al just wished, he could be with her, but in his world.  
  
That weekend Ginny and Hermione had organized a graduation party for Ron. He was done with The Academy. He had received his degree in Herbology. And everyone was getting together over at Muggle's on Saturday.  
  
The whole Weasley Clan was there. Bill and Charlie had come in. Percy and his wife Penelope and their wonder child , according to Percy. They had named their child Illustrious. Brilliant beyond his years, was the way they usually described the kid . That for the most part, he just sat in a chair, and said nothing, but found great enjoyment just looking at his fingers, and twisting his ears.  
  
Fred and George had decorated the place with an appropriate motive. Lots of trees and flowers. They had brought some Weeping Willows, that would cry uncontrollably, if people where not around them, plus some Fleeing Roses. Their Uncle Joe had developed them. Basically the only way you could get the flowers, was if you caught the bushes, otherwise they would just run away from you, a net was the best way to catch them. But they where pretty to look at from a distance, even if no one could get close to them. They also got some Night Blooming Jasmines, but they where refusing to bloom, complaining that it was too bright, they would bloom, only if the lights where turned down.   
  
Some of the gang from Hogwarts, Neville, Lavender, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Lee, also came. Ron had invited a few of his classmates, Daniel Marsh, and Stuart Latona, and Christine Phelps.  
  
Everyone was having a great time.Getting reacquainted, and meeting each other. Telling war stories and basically making as much fun of Ron as possible.  
  
Ginny came in late. saying that a situation had presented itself, with one of her cases, and that she had no choice but to bring her to the party, that it would not take long. They both sat in the back of the bar, and talked for a while.  
  
Al had seen Ginny come in, and with her, was a stunningly looking woman, with black hair, down to her waist, and the most brilliant green eyes he had ever seen, even brighter than Harry's. She just sat in the back, and after a few minutes, Ginny went to sit by her, and when Al looked for her again she was gone, and Ginny had rejoined the party. He wanted to ask Ginny who that woman was, but he thought it would be in poor taste. He had one weakness when it came to women, it was the one's with black hair and green eyes.  
  
Al had made a new best friend, it was Mr. Weasley. He had more questions for Al, about the muggle world, than him about the wizarding world. He was fascinated with toasters, flashlights,and pens. They both did agreed, that the paper clip, was one of the greatest discoveries of all time. He knew there was such a thing as electricity, but how do they get the fire inside the toaster and the flashlight, they are never hot. He told Al very quietly, making sure no one heard him that he had found a flashlight that still worked. " Do not let, any in my family know ".   
  
Al assured him he would not say anything to anybody. And they when on, to talk about matches, and cars. And anything that was muggle. Al was actually glad that Mr. Weasley had been there, because he really didn't have much to talk about, with most of the people at the party, and their is only so much staring you can do into the bottom, of a glass of single malt scotch.   
  
After a couple of hours, Ginny sat next to Hermione, and asked how she was doing, They had not talked much, the last few weeks. Over the years Ginny and Hermione had become the best of friends. And during those years they had learn each other's secrets. And would tell each other, pretty much everything, that was going on in their lives, well almost everything.  
  
" How are things going with you, and Al. Are they working out."Asked Ginny  
  
" Well, they are , and they are not, I'm not sure if we are ever going to overcome the fact that I want to live in our world, but basically Al want's to live in the muggle world. Otherwise we get along just fine. But that problem is too hard to overcome. I think it was a nice fantasy for me, and maybe for him also. I think the old Al , well there is no point in going there, the old Al is gone. Answered Hermione.  
  
" It's very hard to mix both worlds. Did you see that girl, which I came in with .?"  
  
" Yes, of course. She is very pretty. Most of the guys did a double take when she came in."  
  
" Well, she is a muggle, she has a much younger sister who started at Hogwarts this year, but she had some problems, and some of the kids where given her a hard time, because she is not a pure blood. Well I don't have to tell you, what that's like. So she just wanted, to go back to the muggle world, and her sister, Lynn, the one that came here tonight, was really worried, and she just wanted to talk. But that is just one, of many problems we all face, when you mix both societies. Actually I thought maybe Ron, would want to meet her, but he said no. He still loves you, I hope you know that."  
  
" And I ...Is just that..." Hermione didn't know what to say.  
  
" What do you like in Al, that Ron doesn't have. Outside of possibly, being better looking."  
  
" That's not it. I think Ron is great looking and very handsome. But he is not very romantic, he is very dry maybe he is shy. Is just that Al, always has a compliment, and tells you how you great you are, and how you can do anything, plus he brings flowers and tells me how much he likes being with me, and that I'm pretty. I know is silly, but you know; is nice to hear"  
  
" Maybe you should have this talk with Harry. Flowers and compliments, please, you have to dragged them out of him." Ginny commented.  
  
Every one was involved in conversation, drinking, telling stories , levitating glasses, when an owl flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Ginny said " Do you know who that owl is from.?"  
  
" It's from Sirius." Answered Harry  
  
He took the letter from the owl, read it, handed it to Ginny. Who shook her head, after she read it.  
  
Hermione came over to the table where Ginny and Harry where sitting, and asked them what was going on.  
  
Ginny gave Hermione the letter. She read it   
  
"Dear Harry.  
  
My worst fears have been confirmed, I think there is a group of dark wizards, planning something that I do not dare to write you about.  
Please come as soon as possible. We do not have time to waste.  
  
Love.  
  
Sirius."  
  
Harry got up, asked George for some paper and ink. Wrote a note to Sirius and sended the owl on it's way.  
  
Hermione and Ginny came over to Harry." What are you going to do."  
  
" I will get up early tomorrow and I will go to see him. He has told those stories before.I'm sure is nothing, He sees dark magic and death eaters still every where."  
  
Ron had picked up the letter and told him " Harry I'm not doing anything, I can go with you, and check it out. I have not seen Sirius or Remus in a while, it will be fun. Just like in the old days"  
  
" The old days almost got us killed a few times."  
  
" Look I'm sure is not a big deal, they are just seeing things."  
  
" Is fine with me." It would be fun to have Ron with him, just like when they where kids.  
  
Hermione said " I should go too."  
  
Both Ron and Harry said " No"  
  
"I'm old enough to go anywhere, I want and neither one of you can stop me. I can take some time off from work. I will just tell them you are working on something, they are not....."  
  
"Hermione, I will make a deal, if we find something, I will send you an owl. I promise" said Harry.  
  
After the owl, the party pretty much broke up. Every one said their good byes.  
  
Neville was talking to Al." I don't know why they have to go anywhere, they should just tell the Ministry. Al you should come by the house, grandmother would love to see you."  
  
"I will do that" Al had talked to him for the last twenty minutes, but had no idea who he was. All he knew, was that his name was Neville and he had tripped over the chairs twice , and had fallen off the stools at the bar once. He was very likable and had talked to Al like an old friend, but Al had no idea who Neville, much less who his grandmother was.  
  
With all the commotion with the owl, everyone had read the letter. Al had not read the letter, he had a feeling it would not do him any good, he probably would not understand the significance of it. Yet he got an idea or a picture in his head. "Oh boy, here I go again not making sense"  
but he thought of it again and again, finally decided to tell Harry.  
  
" Harry, do you have a blanket that makes you invisible."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny where all standing around talking, but they all turned around when said that.  
  
" Yes, I do have an invisibility cloak. Why would want to know that."  
  
" You know, it's the darn nest thing, I kept seeing you, becoming invisible when you put the cloak on, I have no idea why. I do not know how I would have known. It just came to me. I kept thinking about it."  
  
" I will take it with me"  
  
" Good, I'm glad I was of service. And with, that I will say good bye. Hermione are you going to stay."  
  
" Yes, I will call you tomorrow"said Hermione.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  



End file.
